A device compatible with the High 10 profile of the H.264 video recommendation must be capable of encoding an 8×8 CABAC residual block of transform coefficient levels. In order to encode an H.264 High 10 profile bitstream, four 4×4 CAVLC residual blocks of transform coefficient levels must be transcoded into a 8×8 CABAC residual block.
Conventional approaches perform the 8×8 CABAC residual block transcoding using software. However, a software solution incurs latency and thus experiences a loss of performance.
It would be desirable to implement a system for an efficient 8×8 CABAC residual block encode that does not suffer such loss of performance typically associated with software implementations.